


Rainy Day

by Essiah_Tahir



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essiah_Tahir/pseuds/Essiah_Tahir
Summary: Connor is on the hunt for a missing Evan





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot I did to show my friend how I write. Since it was just taking space in my Drive, I decided to post it here.

_ “Ugh. Why did it have to rain today of all days?” _

Connor pulled back the blinds of his window and flopped back onto his bed, reaching for his phone on his nightstand… which wasn’t there for some reason. Or more accurately, because of one person,

_ “God dammit, Evan.” _

Connor rolled off of his bed and made his way down the stairs, grumbling curses the entire way down. When he reached the kitchen/ living room, Jared was nowhere to be found, yet the TV was still on.

_ “Huh. He’s usually down here at this time watching those nature documentaries.” _

Turning around, he made his way back up the stairs, poking his head in Jared’s room.

_ “Empty. Where could he have gone? The car’s still in the driveway.” _

Connor paused and thought for a moment.

_ “Let me check downstairs again...” _

Another check of the main level returned same as the first.

He sighed, and went to get one of his Pop-Tarts from the pantry… which of course was only an empty box.

He snatched it from the top shelf going to the laundry room where the garbage can was before…

“ **RAH!** ”

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

Evan laughed, all while getting chewed out by his very angry boyfriend.


End file.
